Black Times
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Year 6. The Mentalists are excluded group in Hogwarts, with special powers that nobody can understand. When Voldemort decides that these people may be ideal for his army, the students that are Mentalist at Hogwarts are in more danger than they think. Both from the bad side and the good side. AU - Avengers, Harry Potter, Sherlock. Multipe couples.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"They are perfect" Voldemort hissed, with a horrible grin.

"He'll be ready for the moment you say, my lord" Laufey said respectfully.

"Are you sure your son will want to, Howard? He is a Ravenclaw, after all" said Voldemort, looking at his servant.

"He'll do it, my lord, Anthony obeys everything I commanded" replied the man, his voice confident.

"Perfect. And yours, Lucius?"

"Draco will do everything for his family honor, plus it has a very close friendship with Loki, one will do what the other does.

"And the last... Benedic" the man lifted his gaze, he was older than the other men, but his calm appearance had a subtle gesture of danger just underneath.

"Sherlock and Mycroff will be ready, my lord"

"Are you sure of that? They are too close with the Gryffindors" Voldemort snapped.

"Appearances, my lord, I told them to do so, win over his enemies so that they don't suspect about what they do" Voldemort smiled approvingly.

"Perfect. We need to realize a few things before but by Christmas they will be Death Eaters" the men nodded placidly, leaning

* * *

"How do you think this year is going to be?" asked Tony, turning his gaze to his friend.

"Great" Loki said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh yeah? Why so sure?" asked Tony, going to the raven-haired's bed and lying down by his side. Loki turned to look at him with the same smile.

"I just know" replied him, running his finger down his nose "Now go to your bed, if our mothers caught us like this again, they will die of a heart attack" Tony snorted.

"It's foolish. You're my best friend! As children we did it and they didn't bother" the brown-haired grumbled, going to his bed.

"Now we have 16, Tony, we can do_ little things" _both started laughing because they remembered perfectly what their mothers had told them.

"As if, is like touching my brother" Loki nodded back "Good night, Kitty"

"Good evening, Tone"

* * *

"I think... I think I should go..." Steve whispered, his voice agitated.

"Mmm... just a little more..." Draco replied, turning to kiss him passionately, the other blond groaned and turned to support him against the wall, running his hands around his waist, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh, God... you drive me crazy..." The blond giggle was drowned out by Steve's tongue. They were kissing desperately few more moments before they heard footsteps approaching, Steve's eyes widened alarmingly and Draco tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hide behind the tree" he whispered to him, Steve moved quietly to the right spot and tried not to pant, listening intently.

"Draco, dear, your father is about to arrive, you should enter" Narcissa said, smiling at her son.

"Of course, Mom, I'll be right there" she stroked his hair.

"Don't be too late, much air can make you get sick" Draco nodded and she left, the blonde waited to see whether she had really gone and he called Steve in a whisper. The blonde with blue eyes approached him and stole a kiss.

"I have to go now but I'll see you at Hogwarts right?" He said, Draco stroked his cheek and nodded "In the usual room at 12"

"I'll be there" said Draco in a whisper and watched him take his broom to go. Draco leaned against the wall, letting out a long sigh, a silly grin on his face as he was returning home, his thoughts fixed on Steve.

* * *

"How boring, John!" cried Sherlock, sitting in the blond's bed.

"It isn't my fault that you angered Lestrade and he no longer wants to help you escape" said John with a slight smile on his face.

"But it wasn't my fault! Although, seriously, Mycroff and he could at least lock the door" he said with a gesture of disgust "I had never felt so eager to throw an _obliviate_ to myself.

"Now you exaggerate" chuckled.

"I never exaggerate, John" both shared a smile until they heard noises outside, when the screams began, John sighed.

"Dad started drinking again" he said in a whisper. Sherlock understood perfectly and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the blond's heart to quicken.

"Everything will be fine, okay?" John smiled, he knew his friend wasn't good to give comfort, he was now patting him like a puppy, which was very funny.

"Thank you, Sherlock. See you tomorrow at Hogwarts?" the dark-haired nodded and escaped through the window, returning to his home in broom. John settled his things for tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to get out of here; the screams of his parents still sounded too loud so he did the usual, he put on the headphones and got into his bed, ignoring the world around him and waiting impatiently for the arrival of the morning.

* * *

"Tony!"

"Loki!" Draco rolled his eyes at the dramatism of his friends, they greeted as if they hadn't seen for years.

"I missed you so much these twenty minutes I didn't see you" Tony said with mock sadness.

"I also thought I would never see you again" answered him before they started to laugh.

"I see that some things don't change" Sherlock said, approaching them with John at his side.

"Shezza, you saw us two days ago. How much you thought we could have changed?" Tony asked, smiling vindictively while Sherlock winced at the nickname and John was laughing at him.

"Mycroff and Greg will join us?" Loki asked, as they all moved to the train.

"Nope, Annual Awards have things to do" Sherlock replied in a bored tone.

"As long as we don't have to find them again while doing their _'homework'_" annoyed Draco and Sherlock covered his ears.

"Don't remind me!" the group started laughing while the dark-haired muttered quietly.

"But look at who we have here! Nothing more and nothing less than the Psychos" they turned and saw Ron Weasley who were who had spoken, Harry Potter was at his side, not really looking at them. Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner were right next to them, although the latter was more interested in his conversation with Hermione Granger than listening to them.

"Well, Weasley, that was so funny" Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Go your way, Weasley, we don't want it to happen the same as last year, right?" Loki asked slyly, the redhead blushed and glared.

"We beat you anyway, nasty snakes!"

"In fact, you won by accident if you hadn't gone face first with the ball, maybe it wouldn't have gone along with your face through the ring" Sherlock replied with the same bored tone, John bit his lip to not laugh at his friends.

"Come on Holmes, it's obvious that the Avengers and the Golden Trio were going to win" said Barton, his tone mocking, Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, bird brain, that it was exactly your fault that they caught you, you're unable to close your mouth" said Draco scathingly "I would call The Batterers, because all you did was beat someone who hadn't done nothing.

"Hey!" Tony protested mildly, he was part of the group after all but they were right on it, they had been carried away by the words of Ginny and had harmed a person who had done nothing wrong. That they gained by associate with those kind of people.

"We're not like that" Steve said firmly, blue eyes connected with gray and Draco wanted to reply, but he was just thinking about how both were yesterday, kissing, not as contrary houses enemies.

"Of course you are, Rogers, don't make me laugh" Loki replied.

"Careful, Laufeyson, it can go wrong for you with what you say" said Thor with his arrogant tone, staring at him.

"Oh yeah? And who's going to hurt me, you?" the blond smirked, his eyes mischievous.

"I'm more than enough"

"I would like to see that" both of them were now staring face to face, their faces challenging the other.

"Enough" Loki and Thor felt a force field suddenly separated them and they turned to look at Mycroff Holmes and Greg Lestrade arrive at their side. The dark-haired had his hand turned towards them and had used his telekinetic powers to separate them. Loki and others said nothing, if there was someone they respected, that was Mycroff Holmes. Except Sherlock, of course.

"They started it" he said immediately and the group glared at him while the others tried not to laugh.

"I'm sure they did, Sherlock, now go to accommodate your things" said the boy, the groups were separated without much fuss, obviously not wanting to fight before the Annual Awards. Sherlock and the others settled into one of the biggest wagons, Tony was chattering all the time with John, Sherlock talking from time to time and Draco had gone to find Natasha and Pansy.

"Hello, boys" greeted Bruce, entering.

"Brucie!" Tony smiled, making him sit beside him and quickly starting to talk with him.

"I'll go to the bathroom for a moment" Loki said while they were distracted and left the place, he walked quietly to the bathroom and wasn't surprised when he felt that someone pulled him inside, he heard that it was muttered a spell of silence and close.

"Miss me?" whispered a voice in his ear and Loki smiled.

"More it seems that you missed me, Odinson" said the raven-haired, Thor growled and kissed him hard.

"You almost make me lose control now, I didn't know if I was going to hit you or fuck you in front of everyone" Loki chuckled, staring at him.

"I wouldn't have opposed to, really" Thor smirked and kissed him hard "I'll see you at dinner?"

"You know they can't see us together" Thor said absently, kissing his neck "what do you think if we meet in the lake, at 12?" Loki hid his disappointment and smiled.

"Okay"

* * *

Later, when everyone was seated and the selection had passed, the Slytherins took their glasses, ready to make a toast.

"Hey, don't start without us" said Tony, coming with Bruce from the Ravenclaw table and Greg and John arrived shortly after from Gryffindor.

"It's not our fault that you are so far" replied Loki and his best friend, very maturely, stuck out his tongue.

"You cann't leave us out of the tradition, Lokes, you don't do that" he said, shaking his head as if he's disappointed.

"Okay, Okay, it's time" Draco raised his glass and the others followed suit "For the sixth year, for it to be the best we ever have"

"To achieve all that we propose" Sherlock continued, sharing a smile with John.

"To our desires, for it to be fulfilled" said Loki, a strange glow in his eyes.

"For us" Tony ended and everyone drank.

* * *

**Notes: **

The things are like this:

Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

Loki Laufeyson

Sherlock Holmes

Mycroff Holmes

Pansy Parkinson

Natasha Romanov

Jim Moriarty

Irene Adler

Ravenclaw:

Tony Stark

Bruce Banner

Gryffindor:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Thor Odinson

Steve Rogers

Clint Barton

Greg Lestrade

John Watson

Ginny Weasley

I'll be adding more after, when more appear. Cheers!


	2. First day of class

The couples are:

-Loki/Thor.

-Loki/Tony Stark.

-Draco/Steve Rogers.

-Draco/Harry Potter.

-Sherlock/John.

-Bruce Banner/Hermione Granger.

-Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov.

-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers.

-Mycroff/Lestrade.

* * *

"This is disgusting, who starts with History of Magic?" complained Tony, crossing his arms.

"It's only an hour, Tony, don't exaggerate" Draco replied, rolling his eyes, Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Just because you have potions first" the smiles of the Slytherins were his response and he sulked in his seat as a small child.

"We have Transformations" said John, looking at his schedule.

"Oh, make sure Molly arrives on time, if she stays too long seeing her flowers, she will be late" John raised an eyebrow and looked at the Hufflepuff table where Molly Hooper quickly ate his breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Look how anxious she is, fast eating, shaking hands, yesterday she brought her new flowers and put them in the greenhouse, she wants to see if they have survived the climate change and probably will be moving from one side to another around them, being late for class. The teacher McGonnagall won't be happy" John stared at him for a second before smiling and laughing softly.

"I still don't understand how you can do that but it's amazing" Sherlock blushed slightly and he looked pleased. The others rolled their eyes, these two gave many turns around the other that they expected that they soon realized they were in love or one of them would kill them soon.

"Let's go, we have much to do today" said Loki then turned to see Tony "See you at Defense?" the brown-haired nodded, saying goodbye and going to fetch Bruce to go to class.

"I see you later, John" said Sherlock and Loki almost rolls his eyes at the honey they spilled.

"Really, how is that they can't see it?" Loki whispered Draco hid a giggle.

"Ready, my dears?" Pansy asked with a smile and the Slytherins departed for their class.

* * *

Tony had managed to lose Bruce somehow and now he had to move alone to his Herbology class, Tony was moving a piece of metal in his hands, holding it in perfect balance in his hands when he heard voices coming from the other side. He stood still for a moment, people were not very friendly with Mentalists, especially since these were powers they couldn't dream of. But what made him stop was that it was Loki's voice in a place where it shouldn't be because his class was in the dungeons.

"They may see us" whispered a deep, breathless voice.

"So what?" Said Loki, various sounds followed and Tony realized with a heavy heart that his friend was kissing someone. The brown-haired squeezed his brain trying to remember if Loki had told him that he was dating someone but he didn't find anything, his friend had been withhelding things.

"Loki..."

"Afraid, Odinson?" Tony had to put his hand on his mouth to not gasp.

"Of course not" replied the other, then the wet sounds continued to hear.

"I'll be late to class" sighed Loki "See you tonight?"

"No, I can't, I have to do... Captain stuff, talk to the team, all that" Tony heard the sigh of his friend and he knew it wasn't the first time the blond gave him those excuses, which led him to think this must have been going on longer than he thought.

"I forgive you this once, but you cann't make it a custom" after a few more wet sounds, Tony heard footsteps moving away and then he saw Thor pass him on the corridor, Tony was covered by a pillar so he couldn't been discovered there. The brown-haired clenched fists at the disheveled state of the blond; Anthony had a "crush" on his best friend almost since he began his friendship but never had told him (not counting the years he was in denial), now he felt hurt because the raven-haired was hiding things.

"Thor!" The blond almost jumped and a little girl with brown hair approached him.

"Jane"

"I was looking for you, they said they saw you passing with the Ice Queen" she sneered, crossing her arms.

"Oh, Laufeyson? I was just bothering him" he said, shrugging his shoulders, she smiled and took his arm.

"You shouldn't come so close to that freak, Thor, people talk" she gently scolded.

"You're right, Jane" he said and leaned for a quick kiss, she laced their hands.

"We'll go to the lake tonight? We need some time alone"

"Of course, Jane" Thor replied as they left. Tony came out of hiding, his face angry and malicious. Thor Odinson would learn not to lie (and not to touch what wasn't his, even if he didn't know).

* * *

"Potter!" Draco shouted in frustration.

"Now what did I do?!" replied the other, crossing his arms.

"I told you shouldn't throw the roots yet, you had to wait fifteen minutes, not fifteen seconds!" Harry blushed and looked away, Draco sighed "Seriously, Potter you how hard it is to remember a simple thing?" said the blonde, the bell rang before he could answer and Draco took his things "Study, Potter, or I won't continue giving you classes, you understand me?"

"Yes, sir" replied in a low voice, the blonde narrowed his eyes and left the room, he had to go to Divination class.

"Draco!" the blond turned and a smile formed on his face when he saw Steve walking down the hall towards him.

"I thought I wouldn't see you today" Draco smiled, approaching him.

"Hey, Steve!" the two men turned to see Thor with Clint and Ron "What are you doing with that freak, cap?" Clint said disdainfully "move, Malfoy, we don't want you around"

"I'll love to see you trying to get me out, Barton, remember that there's no way to detect when I use my powers" he said, moving his fingers for emphasis.

"Enough" said Steve to both of them, then he bit his lip and gave an apologetic look at the blond as he moved to where his friends were, going with them. Draco pretended not to feel a pang in his chest and left on the opposite side. Harry cocked his head, unsure of what he had witnessed unintentionally.

* * *

"Since when we keep secrets?" Loki almost jumped a meter when Tony spoke.

"What are you doing in my room, Tony? I havem't even give you the password!" the brown-haired shrugged.

"Pansy gave it to me and you haven't answered my question"

"I honestly don't know what you mean"

"I know that you're seeing Odinson" Loki was frozen for a moment before turning towards him, his face perfectly controlled.

"Who is inventing such thing?" Tony snorted, looking at him angrily.

"Why do you lie to me, Loki? I saw it myself" Loki swallowed and looked away, then inhaled deeply.

"All right, Tony, I'm seeing Odinson" Tony moved quickly towards him, getting right in front of his face, his eyes still flashing with anger.

"How can you be so stupid?" Loki raised his eyebrows, feeling the anger grow up in him.

"Pardon?"

"Can't you see that Odinson is using you? After you left, his girlfriend came, Jane Foster"

"They ended last year" he answered automatically.

"Well, that's not what it seemed" Tony replied.

"You lie" Tony looked at him with a pained shine.

"When have I ever lied to you, Kitty?" he said softly and Loki bit the inside of his cheek, staring at him. Tony sighed "Do you want me to prove it to you?" Loki looked at him with confusion "Come on, I'll show you"

* * *

"How was your day, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting in a chair with Bruce at his side, both had some books in their laps.

"More or less, I mistook some indications" he replied, scratching his neck.

"You will improve, Malfoy is a good teacher"

"Shhh" said Harry at once, looking around to see if anyone had heard "don't forget that Malfoy doesn't want it to be known!" he whispered, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, I don't understand them"

"Draco doesn't wants to happen the same drama that last year" said Bruce, his eyes fixed on the book" You know, with Sigyn"

"Oh" Hermione replied, blinking then shrugged "Well, we all know that what happened to Boganni was because of the Death Eaters, Malfoy had nothing to do with it"

"But many here don't think so. If something happened to Harry and the others knew that Draco gave him classes, they'll immediately blame him. I can understand why he doesn't want it to be known "Harry nodded, Draco had explained all that on the first day of his secret classes. Bruce looked up and smiled "must be that he likes you to give you lessons, I think he would have refused otherwise" Harry blinked, confused for a second, What did Banner mean with that? He had no chance to ask because Bucky just came trough the paint.

"Harry! I was looking for you, the quidditch team will meet in the evening, Thor wants to have a chat with us" the dark-haired nodded and moved towards his room, forgetting about the conversation he had just now.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Loki muttered, crossing his arms, pretending to be annoyed to hide his nervousness.

"You'll see" Tony said darkly, looking over the lake, both had Disillusionment spells on and were just waiting.

"Tony, seriously, what..." the words left his mind when he saw Thor walking towards there with Jane, holding her hand, both were talking and laughing, when the blond bent to kiss her, Loki thought he was going to be ill" Let's go" he whispered to Tony, moving quickly towards the castle. His friend was silent all the way to the dungeons, he still didn't said anything when Loki destroyed almost all his room and let the raven-haired lean on his shoulder, holding back the sobs that he wanted to leave out.

"I'm sorry" he muttered finally, when he felt that the raven-haired had calmed down

"It's not your fault, I was stupid, I allowed myself to believe in him even though I know he hates our kind"

"The only stupid here is him, for not realize how wonderful you are" Tony replied with a sigh and Loki looked up at him, giving him a weak smile then hid his face in his neck.

"Thank you" he whispered against his skin and Tony clenched his arms tightly around him.

* * *

"I see you very concentrated" Sherlock didn't jump but it was really close to it when a female voice spoke.

"Do you need something you, Adler?"

"No, just passing by" the brunette replied. Suddenly, the girl ran her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder "John's watching"

"Is it working?" Sherlock whispered.

"Oh, definitely. 1... 2... 3..."

"Sherlock?" Irene hid a smile and stood up.

"Well, I was already leaving" she said and stroked the boy's cheek while leaving, she didn't missed the flash of jealousy that crossed the blond's eyes.

"Oh, John" Sherlock greeted as if he had just see him.

"What... what did Adler... wanted?" he asked and gritted his teeth when he said the name, Sherlock wanted to smile.

"Nothing, John, you know she always tries to annoy me" he replied, rolling his eyes and stood up, picking up the books he had been reading in the library table. Sherlock approached to invade the personal space of John and smiled when he felt him hold his breath "Nothing to worry about" he said, bumping their foreheads for a split second before leaving, walking with a big smile and leaving John Watson to follow him with a very fast beating.


End file.
